a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inflatable dam assembly. In particular, this invention relates to a combined inflation, sealing and anchoring arrangement for a self-supporting dam for protecting buildings and property from rising flood water.
b. Related Art
When flood water rises above normal ground level it begins to infiltrate building fabrics exploiting any weakness in/or absence of damp proofing arrangements. If the flooding below the damp proof course is sustained or rises to apertures within the building envelope severe damage to the property and its contents occurs. Severe flood water damage usually renders a property uninhabitable for long periods of time.
A number of flood defense systems for buildings and other structures are known; however, many of these systems have disadvantages in relation to cost, size and the ease and speed of deployment when flooding occurs.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an inflatable dam assembly that overcomes the disadvantages of prior art systems.